


Rokkaku Needs Help!

by cute_cat



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining, Romance, oblivious hexagon strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_cat/pseuds/cute_cat
Summary: The Hexagon is in trouble and needs help from his favourite senpai to fix the problem!
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 93
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite thing about Rokkaku is how he sees but doesn't perceive. Love the lack of self-preservation!

On his daily commute to work, Rokkaku noticed that he didn’t need his scarf or heavy gloves anymore. The crispness of the weather was still there, but it was starting to warm up slowly day-by-day. He observed that the sun was once again setting later and later on in the day and took pictures of all the beautiful sunsets and shared them with friends. Rokkaku enjoyed the winter and was sad to see it go but he was determined to make the best of every day. He was determined to make spring memories with his loved ones just as memorable! He texted his friends excitedly making plans for the spring already and smiled. Just like that, another season had gone by. Life was truly beautiful!

However, as the spring warmth came in and the birds began singing, Rokkaku’s heart was in turmoil. Rokkaku Yuta’s life felt like he was falling apart and he needed to talk about it. Not with just anyone though, he tried to talk about his issue with his friends and quickly realized that it was useless. They were too alike in their youth, inexperience and optimism. Even Minato’s advice did nothing to assuage him. He loved his friends dearly, but none of them seemed to understand how he felt. He wanted to talk to someone who had gone through the same feelings and was just as aware how painful they could be.

He agonized over who he could talk to that would lend more than a sympathetic ear and help him solve his problems while the office elevator dinged at the 10th floor. As he approached his desk and greeted his colleagues he did a double-take at seeing Kurosawa. Of course! Maybe one of his favourite senpais could help out! He imagined talking to both of them together over lunch or after work and immediately frowned. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Kurosawa would probably be useless in this case. He wouldn’t be able to understand, because as kind as he was, he probably never experienced anything like this. He was too popular after all. But Adachi... Of course! Adachi would be the perfect person to help him out, he decided with a smile. 

He looked up from his desk in a state of oblivious bliss daydreaming about Adachi and him bonding over his problem when he felt a strong, firm hand on his shoulder. Kurosawa was looking at him disapprovingly and he quickly snapped back to reality. 

“Is everything alright?” Kurosawa asked politely. Rokkaku couldn’t help but feel like he was being scolded. He suddenly remembered his parents gentle but strict demeanor when he said something he shouldn’t have in the presence of guests. 

Rokkaku looked abashed. “I’m sorry Kurosawa-san! I’ll give my all for the rest of the reports today!” He said sincerely and gave him a salute. _He was probably just mad I was spacing out!_ He thought.

Kurosawa smiled at him tightly and gave him a firm squeeze on his shoulder before releasing it. 

“Work hard then! Make sure to hand in the files to me before I leave for my business trip next week.” He said firmly. He looked at him trying to determine whether or not he should be concerned about Rokkaku. He seemed to be more out of it recently than usual. Though he was just as energetic.

“Yes sir!” He shouted back enthusiastically. 

“Also… make sure there are no typos on the proposal like last time. You were lucky that Adachi caught them before you presented it to the client. Try to catch them on your own next time since he’s busy enough as it is.” Kurosawa warned him. He hoped it came off more like a scolding from a senior and not like a warning to stay away from his boyfriend. 

Rokkaku nodded and went back to work focused, the warning already forgotten.

Kurosawa looked at him and exhaled deeply. _Adachi spoils him too much,_ he thought with a worried frown. He went back to work deciding to keep watch over Rokkaku...just in case.

* * *

The days went by quickly for Rokkaku as there was a lot of work to be done in preparation for Kurosawa’s big sales trip to Kyoto. Rokkaku did his best everyday to try to make sure the supporting documentation and research he prepared would help Kurosawa win over the client! As he was approaching the end of his task to create a final overview highlighting why Toyokowa was the best possible choice, he stretched out his hands and smiled satisfied. Now all that’s left is to get someone to quickly go over his work before he was ready to present it to Kurosawa. He noticed Adachi at his desk, jumped out of his seat, grabbed his proposal and approached Adachi’s desk excitedly.

“Senpai! You aren’t too busy right now right? Please help me out! I finished this proposal for Kurosawa-san. Please read over it for me!” He asked him. He couldn’t hide his pride at his work.

“Uhm, sure but wouldn’t it be better to give it straight to Kurosawa?” Adachi asked confused. “Why me?” He asked.

“Please senpai! You helped me out so much with the client last time!” Rokkaku pleaded shamelessly, thinking flattery was the best approach. “I want Kurosawa-san to be impressed!” He exclaimed.

He hugged Adachi tightly and began to shake him affectionately. He felt someone glaring at him but thought that if he ignored it, he wouldn’t feel pressured to let Adachi go. He began to sweat a bit but held on stubbornly, through sheer willpower alone.

“Okay, okay!” Adachi exclaimed, trying to get out of Rokkaku’s tight grip. 

“Thank you senpai!” He exclaimed happily, releasing Adachi and going back to his desk. He avoided eye-contact with Kurosawa for as long as he could and buried himself in his work. 

Adachi sighed and resigned himself to staying back for an extra half an hour. _So much for leaving on time, he thought ruefully._

* * *

The next day, as Rokkaku was buzzing about around the office as usual, he noticed Adachi seemed to be walking towards his desk. He decided that the copies he needed to make could wait, and went back to his seat before Adachi could leave.

“Adachi senpai!” He greeted from a distance energetically.

Adachi glanced around the office noticing that a few pairs of eyes were staring at them due to Rokkaku’s overly-enthusiastic greeting. He nodded his head towards them in apology.

“Oh Rokkaku, I finished taking a look at the proposal.” Adachi said, quieter than normal hoping that Rokkaku would in turn quiet down.

“How was it?” Rokkaku asked, hoping to be praised for his work. His eyes were wide and hopeful. Adachi thought he looked like a golden retriever wagging its tail begging for affection.

“I think it was fine… there weren’t as many errors as last time. Look here-” He began explaining how it could be improved. He watched Rokkaku deflate a little, and at the end of his spiel decided to give him some more encouragement.

“The research part was very thorough, Rokkaku! I’m sure Kurosawa will be grateful.” Adachi finished with a small smile.

“Thank you so much for your help! I’ll treat you to lunch!” Rokkaku exclaimed happily. He was glad that his work was approved by one of his favourite senpais. He would definitely buy Adachi a nice expensive lunch as thanks, it was the least he could do after all!

Adachi nodded and patted him on the shoulder and returned to his desk.

At lunchtime, Rokkaku ran to buy Adachi the best bento that the cafeteria sold and got a table for them. When he saw Adachi walking towards the table chatting with Kurosawa. _They were standing really close to each other_ , he noticed. He waited to make eye contact with one of them to wave them over to his table. _Wow, they are so close now!_ he marveled yet again. It never failed to surprise him especially given how different they seemed. Kurosawa and Adachi sat next to each other, Adachi was sitting across the table from Rokkaku.

“Oh! Are you celebrating something?” Kurosawa asked, looking at the expensive bento he had bought.

“No, this is for Adachi-senpai!” He declared happily. He pushed the bento towards Adachi with a wide smile.

Kurosawa’s smile looked tighter and twitched in annoyance. He exhaled deeply and squeezed Adachi’s hand under the table. _Keep it together, he told himself._

“Only the best for you!” Rokkaku exclaimed with pride looking at Adachi warmly.  
_I know he’s clueless, but why does he keep on getting on my nerves?_ Kurosawa asked the universe angrily. He hoped he wasn’t making his disdain at Rokkaku’s comment obvious on his face. But Rokkaku barely paid attention to Kurosawa’s reaction and was waiting for Adachi to start eating the bento.

Adachi looked torn between trying to turn down the lunch because Kurosawa already bought food for him and risking offending Rokkaku by turning down his token of appreciation. He glanced nervously at Kurosawa and the bento. After some intense eye contact between Adachi and Kurosawa that Rokkaku couldn’t quite understand, Adachi began to eat the bento he got him and they all settled into a comfortable silence. 

As they were eating their meal, Rokkaku who was scrolling through Instagram noticed that there was a new friend suggestion for him. He looked, curious to see if it was an acquaintance and noticed it was an account with the same name as Kurosawa-san. Interesting.

“Kurosawa-san, do you have an Instagram account?” He asked. He showed Kurosawa the Instagram account suggestion leaving the real question implied. _Is this your account?_

Kurosawa nearly choked on his food seeing Rokkaku show him his personal account. Adachi, flustered, offered his water bottle to him and patted him on the back as he coughed violently. _Wow, they are such good friends!_ Rokkaku thought warmly.

Once Kurosawa regained his composure he commented “Yes. But I don’t add people from work on my account.”

Rokkaku couldn’t help feeling disappointed but nodded. He had met plenty of colleagues who had very private lives and wanted to respect his privacy. He was surprised though because while he would have expected this request from someone like Adachi, he didn’t expect this from Kurosawa. 

“Here, this is my account. You can follow me if you want, I won’t mind!” Rokkaku said, brightly. Kurosawa nodded and smiled and soon after Rokkaku got his follow request and approved it happily! 

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Thanks to Adachi’s help he was praised by Kurosawa and that happiness carried him throughout the week until the day of Kurosawa’s business trip. 

As soon as Kurosawa left he hurried to Adachi’s desk. Adachi seemed down for some unknown reason. He decided to cheer him up coming towards his desk with a smile. He felt way more at ease approaching Adachi now that he was sure that Kurosawa was gone and would stop sending daggers when he approached.

“Adachi senpai~!” He called loudly. He came to him with a smile. 

Adachi looked startled as Rokkaku invaded his personal space, and pushed Rokkaku’s shoulders back gently but firmly to increase their distance.

“Senpai, are you free on Saturday?” He asked, getting right to the point.

“Uh, yeah, I think so-” Adachi started sounding kind of sad.

“Great! Please senpai, I need your help! It’s not about work… it’s about a personal matter. Can we meet Saturday at the park?” He said quietly (for Rokkaku). 

Adachi looked like he was trying to come up with an excuse to refuse so Rokkaku interjected quickly “Please, you’re the only one I can ask!” He begged.

Adachi let out a deep sigh and nodded. Rokkaku exchanged his Line with him and went about the rest of his day feeling more relieved. Now, he could vent out his problem and work with Adachi to find a solution! When he went home he began texting Adachi with the details of his meet-up, excited to see him outside of work.


	2. Cherry Blossoms and a Confession

Saturday morning was a pleasant day. The sun was shining brightly and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The wind gusts periodically swept through the cherry blossoms causing them to fall like pink snow. Adachi sat underneath a cherry blossom tree on a picnic blanket watching the petals dance in the wind, following their transit until it reached the ground silently. He marveled at the quiet tranquility of the park and how much privacy that it afforded him. This spot was undeniably a perfect place to come see the cherry blossoms. The only drawback was that the person he wanted to see it with was currently in Kyoto. Maybe if Kurosawa was feeling up to it tomorrow… though he would probably be tired coming back from his trip tonight. Otherwise they’d have to plan to take a day off and travel north to see the cherry blossoms in another city. _Maybe next year we could come here…_ He mused. He was brought out of his thoughts by sudden footsteps heading in his direction - fast. Rokkaku ran over carrying multiple bags of groceries with him.

Rokkaku sat down on the picnic blanket and caught his breath, taking out all the items he bought in the convenience store and a grocer nearby. He put a pile of snacks in the middle, took out the bottle of sake and milk tea. 

“Senpai, do you want sake? Or milk tea?”

“Tea please. I’m not a big fan of alcohol.” Adachi replied. I guess he planned the meet-up to last a while if he brought that much food.

Rokkaku nodded, took out a single shot glass and poured himself a drink. He handed Adachi the milk tea and they were in companionable silence. Rokkaku started to take photos of the cherry blossoms in the park.

Adachi was quickly discovering that Rokkaku did not provide many details when he asked, well, begged him to meet up to discuss some issues with his personal life. He had no clue why he seemed intent on singling him out of all the (presumably numerous) people Rokkaku knew for advice. Adachi was flattered that Rokkaku valued him enough to come for him for advice, but it added pressure on him to ensure his advice was useful in some way. It was also better than trying to focus on reading manga or playing video games to distract himself from how much he missed Kurosawa. This provided a far better distraction, or so he thought initially. He started to drink some of the milk tea trying to bask in the tranquility and stay in the present.

Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind that caused a lot of the cherry blossoms petals to fall. The petals swirled around like a whirlwind and Adachi stared up at it mesmerized, as if in a trance. As he watched the petals with a warm smile and a singular focus, he failed to notice Rokkaku take a picture of him. 

“Senpai, can I post the photo to my Instagram?” 

Adachi, not hearing him, shook his head absent-mindedly, still staring at the cherry blossoms, following them with his eyes and admiring its beauty. Taking that as an affirmation, Rokkaku posted the photo without a second thought. 

It took Adachi a couple of minutes to snap out of the daze and notice Rokkaku was trying to tell him something.

“Sorry, what was that?” 

“Adachi-senpai… the thing is I have a crush on someone.” Rokkaku began slowly.

Adachi looked at him and gave him a nod of understanding, waiting for him to continue. He didn’t have to wait long.

“So, the thing is this girl from my university, her name is Emi-chan… I saw her again recently in my neighbourhood and it seems she lives nearby! We started talking again and…” Adachi listened as Rokkaku went on and on about this girl and felt how much she meant to her. He talked about how when he first saw her he thought she was a model because she was so cute (“Senpai she was soooo cute! Her hair was all *gestures incoherently* and her smile was so adorable! Come to think about it… she is probably around Fujisaki’s height, so she is slightly shorter than me.”) He talked about how nervous he was to talk to her when he was surrounded by friends because when he saw her around university he noticed she tended to be alone. He talked about the musicality of her voice, her quiet warmth and kindness and how lovely her laugh sounded. 

He talked about her so much and for so long, taking breaks only to occasionally eat snacks and drink sake, that Adachi felt that he knew her. _It’s weird and interesting seeing this side of Rokkaku_ he thought. I had no idea he was so observant. But at the same time, he was grateful that Rokkaku seemed oblivious to his relationship with Kurosawa, since it put his mind at ease.

Adachi let Rokkaku talk about her for a little while longer, reacting appropriately all the while, and when Rokkaku was done, he sighed deeply.

“She’s so amazing! I don’t know how to tell her I like her. I liked her for so long.” He confessed looking at Adachi expectantly.

“Oh, how long did you like her?” He asked, just to be polite.

“3 years!” He replied sounding both proud and distraught. He groaned. “She had a boyfriend in university… but she seems to be single now.”

“I see.” Adachi replied, unsure about how to respond. Adachi started drinking more milk tea and eating snacks.

“Senpai, I’m sure you have gone through something like this too? Liking for someone quietly for a long time, but being unable to confess. You want to be with them all the time, will do anything to get their attention, but you can’t bring yourself to take the next step because you KNOW how much it will hurt if you get rejected.” Rokkaku pushed on hopefully.

He inadvertently spit out some of his tea. _Oh. This_ was why he called him here. The pieces were starting to click. But, Rokkaku completely mistook him! The person he should really be talking to was not here. What should he say? Before Kurosawa, all his attempts at romance were incredibly short lived. His crushes rejected him quickly and he was often shot down preemptively before he could even make a move. If he was heartbroken after such quick rejections, how would it be liking someone for so long and face it? He empathized with both Rokkaku and the Kurosawa of the past. 

Adachi thought for a while for an appropriate response and sighed. “Maybe you should talk to Kurosawa. He probably will understand you the best.” He said after some deliberation. _I wish I could give him better advice,_ he thought.

Rokkaku snorted, spilling some of his sake on the picnic blanket. “What? Kurosawa? No way! I’m sure he’s never had to confess to anyone first! (Adachi who was taking another sip of tea choked violently.) He’s always on the receiving end! Did you see how many chocolates he got on Valentine’s Day?” He replied, giving Adachi a look that said, _Don’t be ridiculous!_

“You might be surprised if you talk to him.” He mumbled quietly, as Adachi tried to compose himself. A year ago, he probably would have had the same reaction to those words if anyone told him Kurosawa had an unrequited love. 

Adachi grabbed some snacks and looked pensively in the distance, thinking about being uncertain how to move forward. After a couple of minutes he had a flash of inspiration as he recalled his own feelings when he first found out Kurosawa liked him.

“I can’t say I know what it’s like to like someone for so long… but I know how scary it is to take the next step when you don’t know how things will turn out. Even if you think you have a good chance of being a couple, it’s not easy to just confess. There will still be issues and misunderstandings. But, I think… if you reached the point where you are willing to lose her as an acquaintance or friend because of how much you like her, you should gather your courage to tell her how you really feel.” Adachi said slowly. He really hoped he could be of some use to Rokkaku, but felt like he was swimming out of his depth.

Rokkaku looked at him for a while, digesting Adachi’s words. A couple of minutes later, he broke out into a wide smile. “You are right senpai! I will confess!” He declared. He furrowed his brow. “But, how?”

“Maybe try asking her out on a date? What does she like to do? What is she interested in?” He asked. 

“She’s into some rock music, she likes flowers and spicy foods… Ah she really likes reading some romance novels! I always see her with one and she mentions it when we talk. It’s by some author named Tsuge- something I think. One of them was called Love, Struck by the May Moon.” He replied, excited.

Adachi’s eyes lit up at that, forming an idea. “What’s her favourite novel? Is it Farewell Blue Moon by any chance?” He inquired.

“I think she told me that it was one of the newer ones, but by the same author! Yes, I looked it up! It’s the new one by that author - The Golden Cat Dances in the Moonlight Night. ” Rokkaku replied excitedly. “Hey! This cover… it reminds me of Minato. Weird.” He commented off-hand.

“Then how about you attend the book signing for his latest release? I believe there’s one happening soon. She’d love that!” Adachi suggested. “I’m sure he’ll sign the copy for her as well if you ask!” 

“You know the author Adachi-senpai?” Rokkaku asked, impressed.

“Eh? What do you mean? You met him too…” Adachi replied confused. _No way! What was this reaction?_

“What do you mean?” Rokkaku asked, like this was all news to him.

“Tsuge! You know him, my friend. The one with the-”

“Glasses! Wait, he is a writer? That means...” Rokkaku asked, genuinely surprised.

“Didn’t Minato tell you? I thought the two of you were close!” Adachi replied, shocked. 

“Maybe- I don’t really pay attention to what Minato says when he talks about Glasses since he’s really lovestruck, he just goes on and on… But I listen to him properly if he has a problem of course!” Rokkaku admitted. He thought for a moment and recalled the incident where he nearly punched Glasses in the face. “Do you think he will still sign the copy if I asked?” Rokkaku asked, unsure. “Last time, I nearly punched him in the face.” He pointed out.

“Didn’t you apologize to him? Tsuge is a nice guy. He’s not the type to hold a grudge.” Adachi replied confidently. _I hope,_ he thought. It was true that Tsuge wasn’t a big fan of Rokkaku. He mainly tolerated him for Minato. But, if he was meeting Tsuge-sensei the writer, he might be more forgiving. _I’ll probably ask him just in case…_ he decided.

“You were the right person to talk to, senpai!” Rokkaku said, beaming. “Oh! There’s some cherry blossom petals on your hair. Here let me help you!” He pointed out. He got up, slightly buzzed from all the sake, and picked off the petals in his hair, mussing up his hair further. Adachi immediately tensed at the fleeting contact.

“There! All done!” He said, placing the petals in Adachi’s hand. He grinned at Adachi triumphantly and staggered slightly, off-balance.

Unknown to both of them a figure stood watching them from a distance, seething. He began to approach them urgently.

“Thanks.” Adachi got up and guided Rokkaku back to sit on the blanket. “You should have some water or food. You are pretty drunk.” He guided Rokkaku back and made him drink water, but as soon as he drank a little bit, Rokkaku passed out.

 _I guess he reached his limit,_ Adachi thought. 

“Adachi!” The figure called, running towards him now with luggage in tow. He stopped just shy of their blanket, and sat next to him, catching his breath.

“Kurosawa, what are you doing here?” Adachi asked, happy but surprised. “I thought you’d be back this evening.” Adachi handed him some water.

“My meeting ended early in Kyoto, so I was able to catch an earlier bullet train back to Tokyo.” He touched Adachi’s mussed hair, fixing it gently.

“Wait, how did you know where we were?” Adachi asked, surprised.

“Ah, I started to follow Rokkaku on Instagram and he posts a lot.” He showed Adachi Rokkaku’s instagram with all the photos he posted. There were around 20 photos just from today, starting with a photo of the park’s name.

“Wait, is that me?” Adachi asked. He looked at the photo Rokkaku took of him. He hated being photographed, but even he had to admit that the photo came out really well. It was a profile of him staring up at the falling cherry blossoms. 

_I guess he didn’t know about the picture,_ Kurosawa thought, slightly annoyed at Rokkaku. “What are you guys doing at the park?” Kurosawa inquired, looking at the picnic set-up. He tried to contain his jealousy and settled for a withering glare in Rokkaku’s direction. _Too bad, Rokkaku couldn’t see it, _Kurosawa thought, furious. He had half a mind to wake him up just to express his immense displeasure.__

“You know he’s unconscious.” Adachi pointed out, eyes glinting in amusement. “Rokkaku wanted to ask me for advice on a crush he has on a girl. I don’t know why he asked _me_ , though.” Adachi said, laughing at the irony of the situation. “But, I think it’ll work out.” He said looking at the unconscious man with a small smile. 

“Oh... Is that so?” Kurosawa said, feeling slightly less tense. “I hope it all works out for him.” _Hopefully he’ll get distracted by his girlfriend and stop bothering Adachi at work,_ he thought, excited. 

Adachi reached over and grabbed Kurosawa’s hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “Let’s come back here next year.” He said.

Kurosawa nodded and smiled back. Kurosawa brought back some food from Kyoto, and the two of them enjoyed a quiet lunch admiring the cherry blossoms. They enjoyed each other’s company, lost in their own world, holding hands and exchanging fond glances until Rokkaku woke up sometime in the late-afternoon. 

Kurosawa didn’t even bother hiding his irritation at being disturbed.

“Oh! Is that you, Kurosawa-san?” He asked, still groggy as he got up and stretched. He reached out to touch his coat, unsure of whether or not he was still dreaming. When he felt the fabric, he sobered up quickly, partially in embarrassment and apprehension. _Why is he here? Wasn’t he supposed to be in Kyoto?_

“I ended up coming back from my business trip early.” Kurosawa said curtly. It was all Rokkaku got in explanation. The explanation was not satisfactory in the least. He noticed that Kurosawa must have come straight to the park seeing as how he still had his luggage with him. _How did he end up here, in the park? Why did he come here straight from the train station?_ But, looking at Kurosawa’s expression, his dark eyes looking at him irritated, he decided not to push it any further and provoke him. Kurosawa was really nice, but he could be very intimidating and cold when he was angry. Besides, Kurosawa was probably not in a great mood after his business trip. It obviously wasn't personal. 

After some polite inquiries about Kurosawa’s business trip, Adachi and Kurosawa made Rokkaku eat, and once he felt better, his energetic self returned. As they began to pack up to head in their separate directions, he noticed that both Adachi and Kurosawa were heading in the same direction. _That’s weird,_ he thought. But, he quickly put the thought aside as he imagined asking Emi-chan out on a date, and headed home. 

* * *

**Afterward**

Rokkaku took Adachi’s advice and ended up dating Emi-chan! She was touched by the thoughtful date Rokkaku planned, his adorable bumbling confession and getting to meet one of her favorite authors! It was one of the best days in her life! Or so, Rokkaku gathered from her reaction. He insisted on taking Adachi and reluctantly Kurosawa out for dinner as thanks, but they refused stating they had previous engagements. Rokkaku decided to take them out for lunch instead. He needed to thank them for all the help he received. Rokkaku had the best senpais, he was so lucky to be so loved! Maybe next time, he’ll try setting them up with one of Emi-chan’s friends! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who read it! I wrote this entire fic to write out one image that was burnt into my mind. I don't know if it was successful, but I did my best.


End file.
